During well drilling operations, a drill string is progressively assembled at the surface from individual joints of drill pipe (or groups of joints called “stands) and lowered into a wellbore. The drill string may comprise these joints of drill pipe coupled together at the surface, along with other equipment useful during drilling such as a bottom hole assembly positioned at the distal end of the jointed drill pipe. The bottom hole assembly (BHA) may include tools such as well logging while drilling (LWD) and measurement while drilling (MWD) telemetry tools, with a drill bit coupled to the lower end. Also included in the bottom hole assembly above the drill bit may be a dynamic damper tool used to dampen oscillations in the drill string and bottom hole assembly. One commercial embodiment of such a dampener is an anti-stall tool available from the Tomax company (“Tomax AST tool”) having concentric outer and inner housings, wherein the inner housing telescopes in and out of the outer housing to allow expansion and contraction of the of the bottom hole assembly in a longitudinal direction.